guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Cavalier
Description The Cavalier is a two part character, a rider and their mount. As a tag team, they move with incredible speed and can deal great damage with powerful charge attacks. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Strength and Wisdom Class Frame Ride as One. Once per combat, while mounted on your mount, you can use a Free Action to have Advantage on all attack rolls made as part of your next Action this turn. Wears Swift OR Balanced [[Armor]] The Mount Equipping the Mount ability gives you a mount, which is a rideable Character that has limited actions they take as part of your turn. Your Mount could be a horse, tiger, dire wolf, giant spider, etc, as long as it makes sense for your character to be riding it. * While riding your Mount, you share the same space for combat purposes. * Your mount has a speed of 6. While mounted, use your mount’s speed. * Your mount has no HP, while mounted, all damage is directed at you. * If your mount takes damage and you’re not riding it, your mount instead moves 10 spaces as far away from the source of damage. * While mounted, all conditions that currently affect you also affect your mount. * If your mount receives a condition while you’re not riding it, it is as if your mount is paralyzed, regardless of the condition afflicted. * Your Mount cannot attack and has no attributes, the only actions your Mount can perform are those used with your Cavalier Abilities. Equipping a Mount creates new Moves: Mount: Move half your speed rounding down and mount onto a mount that you are adjacent to. Dismount: Dismount off of a mount and move up to half your speed rounding up. Additionally, you get the Ability Simple Command: Abilities '''Tier 0''' * '''Mount (2PP)''' ** ''You have a loyal steed, ready to carry you around the battle'' ** Frequency: Passive ** Effect: Your character gains a mount. See Mount in the Rulebook. * '''Simple Command (0PP)''' ** ''Give your mount a basic task'' ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Free Action ** Requirements: Mount ** Range: 40 ** Target: Mount ** Effect: Command your mount to do any one of the following. The mount will perform the action to the best of its ability: *** Come to me: The mount will use it’s speed to move as close as adjacent to you. *** Get Away: Your mount will move away from you up to it’s speed. '''Tier 1''' * '''Speed Training (1PP)''' ** Your mount is well trained and very fast. ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: Mount ** Target: Mount ** Effect: Your Mount's Speed increases by 1 * '''Charge Attack (2PP)''' ** You charge forward with your mount, smashing into the enemy with your weapon and steed. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One character ** Effect: Move up to your mount's speed and then make an attack. You must at least move 3 spaces to use this Ability. ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Wis + Str Damage * '''Rearing Strike (2PP)''' ** Your Mount rises up on its hind legs or something similar, and strikes down with their weight. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted ** Range: 1 ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Wis vs Ref *** Hit: 1d12 + Wis Damage * '''Ride-By Attack (2PP)''' ** You dash past your target and strike from the back of your mount. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str, and the target cannot make opportunity attacks against you until the end of this turn. '''Tier 2''' * '''Mount and Rider Strike (2PP)''' ** ''Your Mount and you both strike at the same time at the same target'' ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Make two attacks as defined in the Attack and Hit descriptions ** Attack: Str vs Def AND Wis vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str AND 1d10 + Wis * '''Deft Saddling (2PP)''' ** ''Stay upright, no matter the odds. Your saddling is a cut above the rest.'' ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: Mounted ** Target: Self ** Effect: While mounted and whenever you are knocked prone, roll a Wisdom Check. On a success, you are not knocked prone. * '''Cycle Charge (3PP)''' ** ''Get in, get out, and hit them again. Such is the life of the cavalry.'' ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Move up to your mount's speed and then make an attack. You must at least move 3 spaces to use this Ability. Hit or miss, after the attack roll you may move up to your mount's speed without provoking opportunity attacks. ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Wis + Str Damage * '''Hind Leg Smash (3PP)''' ** ''Your Mount spins around and rams the enemy, sending them flying backwards.'' ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: 1 ** Target: 3 Hex Line ** Attack: Wis vs Def *** Hit: 2d10, knockback 2 '''Tier 3''' * '''Run Down (2PP)''' ** ''Charge down your target and leave them for the crows.'' ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Ref *** Hit: Weapon + Wis + Str Damage and the target is knocked prone (1) * '''Flying Mount (2PP)''' ** ''Your mount takes to the sky, controlling the battle from the air.'' ** Frequency: Passive ** Requirements: Mount ** Target: Mount ** Effect: Your Mount can fly, you can remain flying at the end of your turn. * '''Mount and Rider Takedown (3PP)''' ** ''You attack together with your mount with a brutal strike.'' ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: If both attacks hit, then the target cannot use a Move until the end of their next turn (which means they can't stand up or crawl) ** Attack: Str vs Def AND Wis vs Ref *** Hit: 2 Weapon + Str AND 1d10 + Wis and Target is knocked prone. * '''Shock Charge (3PP)''' ** ''You courageously charge forward without a hint of holding back'' ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Mounted, Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Move up to your mount's speed and then make an attack. You must at least move 3 spaces to use this Ability. ** Attack: Str/Dex vs Def *** Hit: 3 Weapon + Wis + Str Damage